


New Team; New Challenge

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anger, Drabble, New Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teen Titans are newly formed in Jump City but they have to learn to work together and become a team. (Basically Final Exam re-written for Gender-Swap.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Team; New Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously bored alright! Don't judge me for this because I finished my homework and have too much free time on my hands. I seem to have a thing for writing Gender-Swap stuff because it's really fun and creative and keeps me occupied. Anyway, enough about my boredom, ON WITH THE STORY!!

“WHERE IS THE REMOTE?” the girl demanded, lifting up the sofa easily and peering at the ground underneath. Her cybernetic arms reluctantly lowered the sofa and she continued looking. “You sure you didn’t lose it?” She asked the other girl who was aiding her fruitless quest for the remote.

“You always think I lost the remote.” The younger girl complained, blowing her short green hair out of her face. “Just because I lost it that one time.” Her classic grey and purple leotard clashed with her green skin and eyes, making her appear younger.

“And the waffle iron, and my football, and...” the taller girl reeled off.

“I get it Cy.” the smaller girl snapped, ducking down to check under the table.

“Well you better find it. How am I supposed to watch TV without the remote?” Cy inquired, quickly scanning the ground before inspecting it. The boy on the chair looked up and his eyebrow twitched. He closed the book in his hands with a snap and stood up, indigo cloak billowing to the ground. The black long-sleeved shirt and shorts he wore were detailed with big red jewels encased with gold metal. His short violet hair matched his eyes that were glaring at the two girls.

“Simple,” he chipped in, distain and annoyance radiating from him. “You get up and change the channel.” The two girls looked at each other and looked back at the boy.

“Don’t even joke like that Rave.” Cy warned, her dark hair clipped out of the way.

“I wasn’t joking.” The boy said.

“Good ‘cos it wasn’t funny.” Cy threw back at him, causing Rave’s eyebrow to twitch in annoyance again. “Come on B. Help me look.” Cy said, turning to her green-skinned companion.

“What have I been doing all this time?” B demanded, resuming the tiring task of finding the TV remote.

“Not finding the remote.” Cy countered.

At that moment, two people walked in through the doors of the living area.

“... and that is the secret to going faster than the speed of light.” The boy concluded. He had shocking red hair and bright green eyes. His clothes were primarily purple with metal decorations and his tanned skin could make anyone jealous. He saw the argument between his teammates and gasped.

“Hey, guys! What’s going on?” his companion asked, moving forwards. Her black and yellow cape swung out behind her and her heavy boots thudded softly on the carpet.

“B lost the remote again!” Cy declared. She stood at least two feet taller than the new arrivals.

“I so did not! Tell them Rave!” B exclaimed, looking to the cloaked boy for back-up. He was hanging in the air, unsuspended, the book open again.

“No comment.” He replied tonelessly, peering over the top of his book. B glared at him and resumed her protest of innocence.

“Friends! Why must you fight?” The new boy asked, clearly distressed by the argument.

“Starflame’s right.” The caped girl agreed, the stylised ‘R’ over her heart glinting slightly in the light. Everyone paid attention to their leader but the two girls still glared at each other.

“I suggest consuming vast amounts of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them.” The boy dubbed Starflame decided, swooping over to the fridge. He opened the small fridge and reeled back, aiming a green starbolt at the interior. Blue goo exploded and drenched the four other teammates. The boy suspended lost concentration and fell to the ground, the book flying out of his hands and landing in a pile of the blue goo. His eyes narrowed and his fist closed and the three girls exchanged a look.

“Maybe we should go out for pizza,” The leader proposed, running a gloved hand through her black goo-coated hair.

“Good idea Robin.” Cy agreed, checking her mechanical joints for traces of blue. B nodded, peeling off her grey gloves. Rave inhaled deeply and hissed several words under his breath, shoulders relaxing under his cloak. Starflame looked about his team guiltily and ignored the cold slime in his hair and on his bare arms.

 

This is the Teen Titans. Blue goo and arguments were never the worst things they face. Not by a long shot.


End file.
